You're Too Mean
by crazyvi
Summary: DFxDP In what seems to be an attempt to gain attention, Danny turns bad. His ghost self is still good, but unable to tell Sam and Tucker what is going on. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **DFxDP In what seems to be an attempt to gain attention, Danny turns bad. His ghost self is still good, but unable to tell Sam and Tucker what is going on. The more bad Danny appears, the more he distances himself from Sam and Tucker until it is just him and Phantom. Will Danny return to being good once he's gotten what he wants? _don't like DFxDP, don't read_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_(Sam's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe Danny had separated from his ghost self again. Doesn't he remember what happened last time? Yet, as I watch the two of them, I have to wonder, why exactly did he separate them. It doesn't appear to be because he wanted more freetime. No, as I watch, I see Danny, starring at Phantom. Practically boring a hole in the back of Phantom's head. Phantom meanwhile, is busy fighting off a ghost.

"What are you looking at?" Tucker asks. I can almost see a blush on Danny, before he quickly brushes it off.

"I was just watching, I don't usuall see the battles from this point of view." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Soon Phantom had caught the ghost and landed again. Danny high-fived Phantom before taking the thermos from him. The four of us walked on into Nasty Burger and found a seat. Tucker and Danny went to order for us.

I felt like I should have some sort of a conversation with Phantom, since I hardly ever talk to him, though, I had no idea what to talk to him about. He seemed just as akward as well.

"So," I started, "Do, you do things for fun besides capturing ghosts?"

After thinking a moment he replied, "I've played video games with Danny." I nodded in understanding. That was something Danny and Tucker loved to do.

"Did you play with Tucker as well?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Has Tucker and Danny played any new games lately?"

"Actually," Phantom said, "I haven't seen them play together in a while." I wanted to continue, but the others came to the table with the food, so I decided I'd wait. I found my food and began to eat. Tucker was sitting next to me, Phantom across from me and Danny to his right. Phantom and Tucker began to talk about new video games and computer stuff. They seemed to enjoy their conversation, but I could see Danny seemed agitated.

For a while, Danny just sat quiet and ate, but after a bit he put down his burger. I saw him pick up his unused ketchup package and begin to open it. I started to see the wheels turning in his head, but before I could stop him, he'd sprayed it all over Tucker's shirt. The conversation stopped instantly. For a while no one said a thing, we all just stared at each other.

Finally Danny spoke up, "C'mon Phantom, I'm full. Take me home please."

Danny stood up and pulled Phantom to his feet. They waved goodbye as they headed toward the door. I looked over to Danny's tray, and found most of his food still there. I watched them through the window as Phantom held onto him and flew them home.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**


	2. Confrontations

**Last chapter:** _Danny stood up and pulled Phantom to his feet. They waved goodbye as they headed toward the door. I looked over to Danny's tray, and found most of his food still there. I watched them through the window as Phantom held onto him and flew them home._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Phantom casually flew in the direction of their home. Danny clung tighter to him, wrapping his legs around Phantom's waist. A content smile passed Danny's lips. Phantom glanced down and couldn't help but smile himself. "Didn't get enough video games?" Phantom teased as he tightened his grip on Danny. Danny playfully hit Phantom's shoulder.

"Or were you just getting jealous?" Phantom poked. Danny buried his face in Phantom's shoulder as he blushed. Phantom chuckled some as he went into Danny's bedroom. Phantom placed Danny on his bed but Danny didn't loosen his grip on Phantom. They remained that way for a few minutes before Phantom slowly kissed Danny's forehead. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the computer.

"I bet I'll beat you at this game!" Danny smirked at his remark as he got up.

"No way, I will beat you!" Danny soon joined him at the computer.

The next day at school while Danny was getting into his locker, he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her. "Hey Sam." He said as he grabbed his books and closed the locker. Tucker soon walked up as well.

"Dude are we going to play that new video game?" Tucker asked as he tucked his PDA back into his pocket. Danny thought for a moment.

"Umm sure Tucker." Danny stammered. Tucker high-fived him.

"Alright dude! See you after school!" Tucker headed off to class. Sam turned to him.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Danny asked.

"Are you really going to play with him? You've been avoiding it for a few days now."

"I have not, and sure I will play with him." Danny argued as he walked toward his class. Sam rolled his eyes and followed.

"What about Phantom?"

"We can take turns when he's not busy with a ghost." Danny smoothly said. He risked a glance at Sam. She seemed to buy it.

"Well, okay then, just don't disappoint Tucker again." She told him as she quickly placed a kiss on his check and dashed off to class. Danny watched her disappear; keeping a hand on the cheek she'd just kissed. _What do I do now?_ Danny thought.


End file.
